


Love Poems

by SharinganDragon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinganDragon/pseuds/SharinganDragon
Summary: Eli writes love poems for Kotori





	Love Poems

Eli was currently in the student council room writing love poems down on a piece of paper for her crush Kotori Minami, who was the principal's daughter. She had many good ones but her best poem was…

A tiny yellow bird, tiny beak,  
Sits on a tiny branch  
Of a big green tree,  
Taps its feet, chirps, hops,  
joyful, playful, circles around,  
Lands on the deck post,  
Agitated, loud and louder,  
Aiming to snap the piece of bread  
I tossed on the deck.  
A big yellow bird   
On the big green tree roars:  
beware of humans;  
Zooming in,  
Grabbing the piece of bread.  
I get angry at the big bird  
Until I see them together  
On the big green tree  
Sharing their love  
Beak to beak.

She wrote something based on a bird since they all nicknamed her “The Birb” She put lots of time and thought into these poems but she had to think of a way to tell them to her because she gets really shy. She left them on the desk when she told Nozomi, “I’m going to the bathroom” When Eli went to the restroom, Nico and Nozomi looked at what she wrote. 

“Ohhh, Nico looks like Eli has a little crush on her hands!”

“Yeah, but who?” Nico asked the purple haired girl

“Is it for me?” Nozomi said with excitement

That was until she read the one that was based on a bird, she saw it and said, “Nico, I think these love poems might be for Kotori!”

That was when Eli came back from using the bathroom, the blonde girl asked, “What are two doing with those papers?!”

“Nothing, we’re all friends, here right, we just wanted to know who you’re crushing on is all”

“Nozomi chan, that’s none of your business! Now, give me the love poems, and NO ONE gets hurt!”

“Elichi! We won’t tell anyone, but just one question! Are these for Kotori?” Nozomi asked Eli

“Kotori?” the blonde girl questioned

“Yeah, you know the principal's daughter!” the black haired girl replied to the blonde girl

“Okay, yes! I’m in love with her, but you cannot tell ANYONE! You hear me!”

“Relax Eli, we won’t tell!” Nozomi said to her blonde friend “I don’t blame you for liking her, she is very pretty, and so are you!”

Kotori heard someone say her name and she began to walk into the student council room. Eli heard a soft loving voice and Nozomi said, “I think she’s coming, Elichi!”

“Eli chan, was there something you needed to ask me?” the ash brunette said to the blonde with a loving tone

Nozomi handed Eli the poems and Eli started to tell Kotori how she feels, “Kotori chan, I think you’re very very pretty, and I’ve got something to say to you!”

After Eli told Kotori the poem, Kotori’s heart enlighted, and she said, “Eli chan! That was so sweet!”

“Anything for you!” Eli said as Kotori jumped on her, giving her a hug


End file.
